


White Day

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ToDae AU set on White Day, the day a month after Valentine's Day. Complete fluff piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Day

**Author's Note:**

> The fluffiest fluff I've ever fluffed. 
> 
> I don't fully understand the concept of White Day as we don't have it in the UK, so all references I took from Wikipedia.

Daesung peers curiously at the present currently being held out to him. The wrapping is red with pink stripes running through it and the whole package had a shit-ton of ribbon hanging off it, kind of like it had been wrapped in a hurry and squashed in a backpack for most of the day. Daesung then raises his eyes to look at the person presenting the gift to him.

Choi Seunghyun’s ears were completely red, the blush steadily making its way across his round cheeks. His eyes are steadfastly trained on the floor and his hand shake slightly as he holds the gift up.

“What is this for?” Daesung reaches forward and takes the proffered gift. He tries not to blush himself when his fingertips nudge against Seunghyun’s. Judging with how warm he suddenly feels, he probably wasn’t successful in his attempt not to blush.

Daesung turns the gift over in his hands a few times. It’s really gone through the works – some parts of the paper partially ripped, slightly misshaped, half a dozen mini bows adorned it as well as countless ribbons and its contents rattle when Daesung rotates it. But none of that matters to Daesung, he knows it’s the thought that counts. He hugs the gift to his chest as if it was a precious gem and fixes his eyes onto the chubby boy in front of him.

Seunghyun has finally looked up from the floor and is watching Daesung. His palms are sweating, as well as his forehead - Daesung usually has this effect on him.

“I wanted to give you this, because you gave me a chocolate on Valentine’s.” Seunghyun stammers out.

A month ago on Valentine’s Day, Daesung could barely make it down the school corridors for girls passing him chocolates. It still puzzled him why he was so popular with the ladies, maybe they liked his smile. In the end, he had so much chocolate that he had given a lot of it away to his friends. However, there was one special box that he had handmade himself. At the end of the school day, he had sought out Choi Seunghyun from the year above. Seunghyun was quite a shy boy, long hair straying into his eyes and school uniform stretched over his chubby frame. But Daesung liked him just the way he was. He had found Seunghyun crouched by his locker, packing schoolbooks into his bag. Without saying a word, Daesung had joined Seunghyun on the floor and slipped carefully wrapped handmade chocolates and card into Seunghyun’s open palms. Seunghyun’s eyes had gone wide and his mouth fell open. Daesung offered a smile and a wink before getting to his feet and hurrying off down the corridor.

This was their first time talking properly since Valentine’s Day; only smiles, waves and winks being exchanged from a distance in the hallways.

“Open the present, Daesung” Seunghyun gestures to the package in Daesung’s grip.

Daesung sticks his finger into a part of the paper that is already torn and pulls. When he frees the flat gift box from its papery confines and gets a proper look at its contents, his cheeks pulls up into a smile so quickly that he believes he can hear his jaw click.

Inside is what can only be considered as a giant cookie. It is clearly homemade, white chocolate chips and white chocolate buttons decorate its surface. The best part of the cookie is the white chocolate icing, spelling the letters ‘BE MINE DAESUNG’. Daesung jerks his eyes away from the cookie at the sound of Seunghyun clearing his throat.

“So, how about it?” Seunghyun is bright red again, from the tips of his ears to where his neck disappears into his school blazer.

Daesung crowds forward and wraps his arms around Seunghyun’s neck. Seunghyun lets out a muffled squeak when he feels Daesung’s lips briefly press against his own.

“How is that for an answer?” Daesung beams as he makes sure to keep his cookie out of harm’s way. “Let’s go and eat this together”.

Seunghyun blushes once more as he bravely reaches down to take Daesung’s hand. In that moment, he is the happiest guy in the world.

 


End file.
